1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates generally to luggage devices and, more particularly, to an assembly to ease the transportation of luggage.
2. Description of Related Art
Luggage comes in many forms. Historically luggage was often carried by an individual by using hand grips or straps over the shoulder. More recently luggage is also transported by an individual where the luggage includes wheels and requires the individual to drag the luggage behind them. Advancements in making luggage more simple to transport have been made, particularly, for the benefit of the frequent traveler. Frequent travelers, such as airline employees, can experience chronic pain in the shoulders, back, and neck from the need to carry luggage. The stresses placed upon the body from conventional luggage tends to unnaturally load the body. A new system or assembly is needed to allow travelers the ability to transport luggage without unnaturally loading the body and causing chronic pain.
It is desirable to provide a luggage mobility assembly for transporting luggage. Although great strides have been made, considerable shortcomings remain.
While the system and method of the present application is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the application to the particular embodiment disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the process of the present application as defined by the appended claims.